


The Golden Boy

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a club, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs, hung!otabek, private dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri hates strip clubs, but thanks to his idiot cousin who is getting hitched, he is semi guilt tripped into taking the fiance. Last thing Yuri expected was to find someone not only good at dancing on stage but fucking brilliant and hot as fuck.





	The Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorindaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of the most amazing people I know [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/)... you have helped me so much with my writing over the past year and here is something for you!
> 
> A big thank you to otayuriistheliteralbest  who is such a love and Beta'd this as I was writing! You are fantastic!

**The Golden Boy**

 

Yuri hated going to strip clubs; in general he found them tacky with shit lighting and even shittier dancers. He wouldn't have even bothered going this time if be hadn't been guilt tripped by his cousin who was getting married soon and wanted someone to take his non-Russian fiancé for a night on the town. That in itself would have been fine had the moron not insisted that the night had to include strippers. Normally Yuri would have just hung up the phone or flipped his cousin off, but he also happened to  _ like _ the poor, shy bastard he was marrying. If he wanted strippers, then strippers he would have. 

The Dark Horse was a classier joint than other strip clubs Yuri had been to over the years. Its facade was muted and appeared more like an upscale restaurant than a bar that housed male dancers. The bouncers were all dressed up in black suits and wearing gold pins on their lapels in the shape of a knight from a chess board. 

“Yurio, this place is so fancy.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname.  “Stop calling me that, Katsudon. My name is Yuri.”

It was bad enough his cousin convinced someone to marry his stupid extra ass, but did the damn guy have to have the same damn name as him? 

“Sorry,” Yuuri murmured. 

“Cheer up, ya?” Yuri clapped Yuuri on the arm. “It's your bachelor party afterall.”

Yuuri flushed shaking his head. “I really did not need this, and besides it's just the two of us. Isn't that a little weird?”

“Tch!” Yuri sucked in a breath, “Not my fault your friends suck. Let's try to make the best of it, besides, I don’t mind coming with you.”

Yuuri hugged around Yuri’s waist making the younger man growl slightly. “Aww you really love me.”

Yuri shook his head, wiggling out of Yuuri’s grip. “Dammit, Katsudon! Are you drunk already?”

Yuuri let go, chuckling, and Yuri sighed. He could see that Yuuri was feeling more relaxed, at least. Together they walked into the main bar, where there was a larger main stage as well as two side ones. There was already someone up on the main stage dancing, their oiled skin glistening under the lights. Yuri rolled his eyes as he saw men throwing money up on the stage. 

“You are a much better dancer than that guy.” Yuri startled slightly as he felt Yuuri’s breath against his ear. 

“Tch!” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Of course I am.”

The pair got a drink at the bar and settled themselves at a table that was close to centre stage to watch the performance. They critiqued each performer as they came onto the stage. While other men hooted and hollered, Yuri and Yuuri sat back nursing drinks and rating each dancer from looks to their overall performance. So far there was not one dancer who rated over a seven, and the last one only got that due to his abs which Yuri decided he would really enjoy running his tongue along. 

Yuri was smirking while Yuuri was giggling over the last performer when the lights dimmed and a voice announced that the Golden Boy was about to come on the stage. Yuri tipped the waiter who brought them another round of drinks. The music started up, something that was more suited to a nightclub than a strip joint; the electronic beats had Yuri intrigued. 

Yuri felt his breath catch when he saw a man walk onto the stage. The man was stocky, looking like he would be more at home under the hood of a car than stripping off his clothing for cash. He felt Yuuri tap his arm saying he needed to go to the bathroom, Yuri nodded waving the man off as his eyes were glued to the stage. He watched how this Golden Boy gyrated his hips, each motion in time to the beat, his eyes closing as he seemed to lose himself in the music. Yuri found himself licking his lips as he watched the man on stage slowly remove each layer of cloth exposing the hard lines of a person who worked out and cared for their body. 

“You know if you really are enjoying this you could go up and give him a tip.” 

Yuri jumped swearing as Yuuri interrupted his hundred yard stare. “Are you kidding me Katsudon? Like I am going to fight all of those jackals for a spot.”

Yuri nodded his head towards the stage which was swarmed with men who were waving bills in the air, vying for a moment to touch the golden skin in order to stuff the dancer’s underwear with bills. 

Yuuri nodded taking a sip from his drink. “You have a point.”

Yuri was enthralled. He could watch this guy dance for the rest of his life, but all too soon the music was over and he was picking up the fallen bills and slipping backstage. Yuri sighed as he downed the last of the whiskey from his glass, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned its way down. 

“Definitely give that guy a ten,” Yuuri chuckled as Yuri flipped him off. 

Yuuri got up once more, Yuri assumed to go purchase more drinks but was instead surprised when there was someone standing beside the table.

‘Katsudon, the fuck are you doing standing there, sit down I am sure there are more to rate.”

“Rate, huh? I hope I got a good number.” 

Yuri felt his whole body freeze as a deep, amused voice answered him, he looked up to see none other than the Golden Boy standing by his chair. 

Yuri licked his lips. “Shit. I mean yeah, uhh hi?”

The man smirked, “Hi.” He bent over so that he could be heard better, Yuri felt his body shudder as he could smell the spicy scent of the dancer. “So you have a very good boyfriend who just bought a lap dance for you.”

Yuri’s eyes went wide. “I don’t have a boyfriend-- dammit Katsudon!”

Yuri looked just past the dancer to see Yuuri sitting at the bar tipping a glass in Yuri’s direction urging him on. 

“So is that a no, then?”

“Fuck it, let’s go or do you do it here?”

The man smirked, crooking his finger. “This way  _ sir.” _

“My name is Yuri.”

The dancer turned to face Yuri leaning in, his lips barely brushing against Yuri’s ears. “Otabek.”

He then stepped back, his finger against his lips as he guided them through the club and to the back rooms. Yuri followed Otabek feeling himself flush slightly when Otabek pulled back a brilliant red curtain and gestured for him to step inside. The little room was essentially a circular sofa that was deep, almost like a bed. Yuri could feel his dick getting hard imagining all the ways that they could get into trouble back there. Yuri rubbed his palms along his tight jeans, knowing that the slacks left nothing to the imagination, feeling himself getting even harder when Otabek glanced down and smiled in appreciation. As the curtain dropped behind Otabek, the music died down to a dull background thrum. Telling Yuri that it likely worked both ways, allowing for more privacy for those behind the curtain. 

“Are you nervous?” He smiled. “I promise I won’t do anything you don’t like. Also I am supposed to let you know, there is no touching of the dancers, even in here.” Otabek moved forward, his hips swaying, he placed his hand on Yuri’s chest pushing him back until he fell onto the sofa. “But there are no cameras in here, so what management can’t see…”

Yuri sighed as he felt Otabek’s hands play along his body, he danced to a song which only he could hear in his head. It was sensual, as he straddled Yuri, rolling his hips to make Yuri moan in pleasure. Otabek smiled, encouraging Yuri to touch and play along his body until both men were hard and wanting. Otabek was the first to lean forward and kiss Yuri on the lips. It was tentative at first. Yuri growled lightly, pulling Otabek down to him to that he could plunge his tongue deep inside the other man’s mouth. The pair fell back in a flurry of kisses, Yuri moaning as Otabek sucked on the side of his neck, wanting to dig his nails into his back. 

“No marks,” Otabek hissed in his ear.

Yuri nodded, rolling his hips up so that Otabek could feel his erection pressing up against him. He watched as the dancer slid his fingertips under the hem of his shirt, sliding it up and off of Yuri’s lithe form, leaving the cloth wrapped around his wrists so that his arms were up above his head. Otabek kissed his way down Yuri’s chest, his tongue running slow wet circles around his nipples and biting them until Yuri gasped and bucked under him. Yuri moaned as he felt Otabek’s hand slip down and palm over his clothed erection; his hands bound above him by the tangle of his shirt, Yuri was unable to reciprocate which made Otabek grin wolfishly up at the blond. 

Yuri gasped as Otabek tugged at the tight jeans, peeling them down Yuri’s legs, his cock bobbing free and dripping with precum. Otabek kissed the inside of Yuri’s thighs, spreading his legs wide as he moved further up, his dark eyes locked on Yuri who was biting his lip in anticipation. 

“Is there something you want, Yura?” 

Yuri moaned, his whole body trembling at the use of his diminutive. “Yesss.”

Otabek kneeled up so that his still clothed cock was pressed against Yuri’s bare ass. He lifted up Yuri’s leg, impressed at how flexible the man was, and kissed the inner part of Yuri’s knee. “Tell me.”

“I want you.”

“You want me?” Otabek purred. “How do you want me?”

Yuri groaned covering his face with his hands, he could feel himself blushing a brilliant colour of red. “Inside me.” 

Otabek rolled his hips so that he brushed against Yuri’s ass and balls. “Sorry what was that?”

“Oh fuck!” Yuri gasped, “Inside me! I want you inside me!”

Otabek grinned. “As you wish.”

Yuri watched as Otabek bent down, his ass high in the air as he wrapped his mouth around Yuri’s cock. Yuri moaned out his name as he felt the warmth of Otabek’s mouth envelope him, taking him deep inside. The fact that his hands were not free that he could run his hands through Otabek’s glossy black hair and drag his nails through the bristly undercut was driving him mad as he thrusted up into Otabek’s mouth. Yuri’s head fell back as he enjoyed the feeling of his cock hitting the back of the dancer’s throat, the hum that vibrated through his groin as Otabek moaned around him. There was the familiar sound of a cap being opened and the initial shock as a lubed finger traced around his hole. Yuri cried out as he felt Otabek penetrate him with his first finger, the sting and slight burn as he was stretched open and was being sucked off at the same time. Yuri felt his orgasm build as Otabek added his second finger, scissoring and curling up inside him with each thrust. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Yuri panted, “fuck-- Beka!”

Yuri thrusted up into Otabek’s throat as he felt the fingers brushing against his prostate, his balls emptying down the dancer’s throat. Yuri was breathing heavy as he heard Otabek slide off his cock with a wet pop and hum of appreciation. 

“Delicious.” Otabek grinned, his fingers still moving inside Yuri as he used his clean hand to wipe away any drool or cum that did not go down his throat. “It’s been a while since you last masturbated, it was thick.”

Yuri could feel himself blushing again. It had been a long time, but to comment on it? “I’ve been busy. Oh fuck--”

Otabek managed to get in three fingers. When he felt it was enough he pulled out his hand, wiping it off on a small towel. Otabek then hooked his fingers into the waistband of his booty shorts, slipping them off exposing perhaps one of the largest cocks Yuri had ever laid his eyes on. Yuri watched as Otabek added lube to his cock, he raised up his hips as Otabek lined himself up and pressed against the fluttering ring of muscle. 

Otabek sighed the second he entered Yuri. This wasn’t normal for him, to take clients into the back room. It really was not in his nature to fuck a customer either, but the way that Yuri responded under him, wanting more - Otabek felt as though he could truly lose himself with this one. Otabek allowed Yuri a moment to adjust to his size, pressing himself in an inch at a time until he was fully seated. He could hear Yuri’s breathing change, and he was worried for a moment that the younger man had passed out, but then noticed how Yuri had actually freed his arms from the confines of his shirt so he could wrap them around his neck. 

“What are you waiting for?” Yuri grinned. “Not nervous are you?”

Otabek smirked, hearing his own words thrown back at him. He pulled back before thrusting sharply back into Yuri, making him cry out in pleasure. “Never.”

“Fuck yes, like that, just like that.”

Otabek was all too pleased to oblige, setting off at a brutal pace, thrusting hard into Yuri. He saw the man moan and writhe under him, lifting his hips into each thrust, his cock filling back up and was bouncing against his abdomen. Otabek pulled Yuri in close, changing their positions slightly so that Yuri was riding him, making the blond moan louder as he felt himself sink further. The pair kissed deeply as Yuri bounced on Otabek’s lap, their breath coming in gasps and whispers of each other’s names. 

Otabek scratched down Yuri’s back as he came deep inside him, feeling his whole body tense up just before releasing and painting Yuri’s insides. He reached between them, his hand wrapping around Yuri’s cock which was hard and leaking once more, begging for release. He pumped a few times until he felt the heat of Yuri’s semen covering his hand. Otabek lifted his hand to lick off the mess only to be shocked as he was met with Yuri doing the same. He watched as Yuri’s pink tongue lapping around the messy fingers, sucking and tasting himself along with the salt of Otabek’s skin. 

Otabek shivered wishing that he had more time, he wanted to fuck this green-eyed minx until neither of them could walk. But the flashing light above the doorway indicated that time was up, and this fantasy was over for them. 

“I am sorry I have to go.” Otabek leaned forward to kiss Yuri deeply one last time before they parted, each cleaning themselves off without a sound. 

Yuri wished that there could be more but the moment that Otabek said it was time, he knew that the spell was broken and it was time for him to go back to the real world where sex gods did not exist. Yuri felt his breath catch as he went to leave and was pulled back against Otabek’s chest, Otabek’s arm wrapped around him from behind. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Otabek let out the words into Yuri’s hair, knowing that if he looked at the man’s face he would likely not let go in the end.

Yuri sighed, closing his eyes, leaning back. “I feel the same. Perhaps in another lifetime.”

With that Yuri slipped out from behind the curtain, finding his friend who was still at the bar talking with the bartender. Otabek watched as the pair reconnected and left the club before being approached by one of the staff that it was almost time for his second set of the night. 

 

* * *

 

A week later Otabek still could not shake the memory from the club, the hypnotic green-eyes that seemed to dance in the dim light and the body that just felt so perfect against his own. It came to a point where he was being chastised at work by his managers for being too distracted on the stage. Rather than risk being fired, Otabek decided to take a few days off to clear his head and get back into the game, which thankfully his manager fully agreed to. 

“Take a few days, and relax.” Christophe nodded, leaning back in his plush chair. “You are probably overworking yourself, Otabek.”

Otabek rubbed his neck. “You are probably right about that.”

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”

Otabek looked up at his boss whose face was now turned into a cheeky grin. Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Depends.”

Christophe chuckled. “You are so suspicious of me. Anyway, I have a friend…”

“You have friends?”

“Shh.  _ Oui mon ami, _ I have friends.” Christophe shook his head. “Anyway this guy I know from college is getting married and I don’t have a date. Did you want to come? It should be a riot, his fiancé, get this, he met while at a party. Apparently he can pole dance, but only does it while drunk. I thought it might be fun and I can always bring my portable pole.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Fine. I mean I don’t have anything else going on.”

“Marvelous! Here is the address and time. Don't be late, and look hot, you are going with me after all.”

 

* * *

 

For a brief moment, Otabek felt as though his world was coming to a crashing halt as he saw none other than his Yuri standing up at the altar. Of course he was getting married, as he stood up there in a grey suit, his golden hair shining and braided back. Otabek could feel his blood boiling, because of course he was already taken. The guy was gorgeous and likely was just looking for a quick fling. Otabek was about to leave when Christophe touched his arm to whisper in Otabek’s ear. 

“Give me a moment, I think there is a problem.”

Otabek looked to Christophe. “What do you mean?”

“Well I see Yuri up there, but not Viktor.”

“Isn’t he the groom?”

Christoph smiled, shaking his head. “No one tames the Ice Tiger. No, Yuri is acting as best man. Just give me a moment, I will be right back.”

Otabek felt like there was hope once more, finding he was able to calm down and enjoy the ceremony. Which in the end, despite the slight delay due to the ring dog almost losing the rings, went off without a hitch. 

 

* * *

Otabek was standing to the side of the dance floor as he watched Yuri sway his hips to the music, his hair starting to come out from its braids. It took a moment, but before long, Yuri noticed Otabek standing there with a champagne flute in his hand. Yuri’s eyes went wide as he stopped dancing and moved like a zombie over to Otabek.

“How? You’re here? How?”

Otabek chuckled. “Well hello to you, too.”

“Hi.” Yuri flushed.

“Hey.”

“Oh Yuri! So nice to see you!” Christophe came crashing into the pair, swaying slightly as he draped an arm around Otabek. “Do you two know each other?”

“Fuck off, Giacometti.” Yuri snarled.

“Always so feisty.” Christophe pressed his lips to Otabek’s cheek. “Otabek, he is being so mean to me.”

With a growl Yuri pushed Christophe and pulled Otabek over to the bank of elevators which led up to the rooms where the guests were all staying. Otabek waited in silence as he watched Yuri press the call button and followed when he stepped onto the empty elevator. The whole ride up he didn’t say anything, waiting for the cue from Yuri when it would be okay to actually speak. The elevator pinged when it reached the top floor, making Otabek raise his eyebrows. The doors rumbled open to the penthouse suites which were private residences. He didn’t say a single word as he watched Yuri pull out a key and open one of the two doors in the narrow hallway. Inside, Yuri exploded in a fury of passion, his face red as he yelled.

“Why did you come here with him of all people?” Yuri paced, throwing his hands in the air. 

Otabek took off his shoes as he stepped inside the lavish apartment, noting how even in his rage Yuri bent down to pet a fluffy ragdoll cat which walked over to him in greeting. 

“Christophe is my boss, he invited me.”

“But he was draped all over you and-- wait, back up a minute.” Yuri stopped pacing looking to Otabek, his head tilted. “Well, fuck, that makes a lot of sense. He was the one who told me to check out that club. Makes sense that he is the fucker who owns it. I bet Vitya knew. I am going to kill him.”

Otabek coughed, trying to suppress a chuckle at how Yuri went through a range of emotions in such a short amount of time. “I am glad, though.”

“What?” Yuri’s eyes flashed hotly at Otabek.

This time Otabek didn’t suppress the chuckle. “Not in the way that you are thinking. I am happy that I accepted, otherwise how would I have met you again?”

“Oh.” Yuri’s face flushed as he buried his face into his cat’s thick fur, his eyes averted.

“I really wanted to see you again and had no idea how to go about it.”

“Same here.” 

“Why didn’t you come back to the club then?”

Yuri went a deeper shade of red then with a deep breath he looked up, his eyes showing how vulnerable he was. “I just didn’t know if it was real, you know? Like what if you do that with all of your clients, how should I know, or if Otabek is even your real name.”

Otabek nodded, that was fair. He knew a lot of guys in the business who turned tricks on a regular basis. How was Yuri to know that he wasn’t one of them? Otabek ran his hand through his hair, then held it out with a blush blooming across his cheeks. “My name is Otabek Altin. And I am an exotic dancer, but what I really want to do is play my music at clubs instead of dancing in them for money.”

Yuri smiled shyly, holding out his hand. “My name is Yuri Plisetsky, I am a model and I would love to dance to your music, Otabek Altin. Make your music for me.”

Otabek pulled Yuri up against him, their lips crushing together as the cat scampered off in a huff. Yuri moaned, wrapping his legs around Otabek as his fingers ran through the thick undercut. 

“Is it alright that we’re not at the party?” Otabek panted when they broke off the kiss. “Won’t you be missed?”

“Fuck them, that idiot couple will likely be very drunk right now and trying to get Katsudon to pole dance or something.”

Otabek chuckled. “Yeah, Christophe brought a portable pole.”

Yuri groaned into Otabek’s neck. “I can think of a million things I would rather do than watch them make fools of themselves, again.”

“Oh?” Otabek teased kissing against Yuri’s jaw. “And what would you like to do instead?”

“Well for one, I can think of a pole I would much rather be on than the one downstairs.”

Otabek let out a groan. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“At least it should be a fun death.” Yuri rolled his hips so that Otabek could feel the press of his erection against his abdomen. “Take me to the bedroom, Golden Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always dear readers and subs for checking out my work! Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
